


It's Not Alright (but it will be)

by AnonymousSpacePrince



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst, Animal Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 03:18:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10068791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousSpacePrince/pseuds/AnonymousSpacePrince
Summary: Nursey walks to Dex's dorm as fast as he can without hurting himself, worry sinking further into his bones the longer it takes.Loss is never easy, but gentle, loving boyfriends do make it easier.(Or: Dex faces a loss, and Nursey helps him through it.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> One of my cats died today and this is me projecting and distracting myself so I don't cry again. (Isn't that how most of my writing comes about, though?) Hey, at least I projected onto Dex instead of Nursey this time. I relate to them both in different ways, and I guess I had an easier time seeing Dex in my position this time.
> 
> (Also, this is me projecting the feelings I'm missing from my own relationship, because no one is tripping over themselves to bring me pie and hold me while I cry.)

    Nursey has a bite of pie halfway to his mouth when his phone buzzes. It's a text from Dex. Nursey unlocks his phone and pulls it up.  
  
     _can you come over?_  
_please_  
  
     He smiles and sets down his pie to text back.  
  
      _yo, there's pie at the haus, you should come here_  
  
    He goes to pocket his phone, but it vibrates again immediately.  
  
    _Derek please, i need you_  
  
    Nursey frowns. _okay, I'll be there asap babe_ , he texts back. "Loving the pie, Bits, but boyfriend duties call."  
  
    "Aw, what've you got planned?"  
  
    "Dunno, Dex just said he needs me."  
  
    Chowder raises his eyebrows. "Nursey, I don't need those images in my head."  
  
    "Don't think it's that kind of need, Chow."  
  
    "Oh. Is Dex okay?" Chowder asks, brows furrowing in worry.  
  
    "I don't know, man, that's why I'm going over there. I'll update you when I can, okay? Promise."  
  
    "Okay." That seems to ease Chowder a little bit.  
  
    "Here, honey, take some pie," Bitty says, handing Nursey a tupperware with a few slices of pie inside. "Maybe it'll help Dex feel better."  
  
    "Thanks, Bitty."  
  
    "No problem, Nursey, now go make sure your boy is okay."  
  
    "Tell him I love him!" Chowder adds.  
  
    Nursey shoots Chowder a smile. "Will do, C. I'll talk to you guys later."  
  
    Nursey walks to Dex's dorm as fast as he can without hurting himself, worry sinking further into his bones the longer it takes. When he gets there, he just pushes the door open and walks in, which is common procedure as long as he's expected.  
  
    "Sweetheart, are you okay?" Derek asks, closing the door behind him.  
  
    Will is sitting on his bed, knees folded up in front of him and arms wrapped around the pillow he's clutching to his chest. He looks heartbroken; his mouth is a straight line like it always is when he's sad. He looks up at Derek, and looks a little relieved to see him. "No, not really," he answers simply.  
  
    "Oh baby, what happened?" Derek asks, crawling onto the bed and pulling Will into his arms. Will tosses the pillow to the side to wrap his arms around Derek instead, and he presses his cheek to Derek's chest.  
  
    "My mom called me earlier. Our family cat died this morning, and it just hurts. We've had her since I was like four, and she was really old, so it's natural, but I just knew her for so long, you know? I barely got to see her these last couple years because I've been here, and I hate to know that she's gone and I won't get another chance to see her."  
  
    "I'm so sorry, Will," Derek says. He rubs the palm of his hand slowly up and down Will's back. He can feel that Will is shaking, just little tremors under his skin, and Derek's heart aches. "I wish I could take away the pain, baby."  
  
    "Me too," Will says sadly. "Thank you for being here; it helps, at least."  
  
    "I'm always here for you," Derek says.  
  
    "I know, and I love you for it."  
  
    "I love you too, sweetheart. Chowder wanted me to tell you he loves you, too."  
  
    Will snickers softly. "Chowder's sweet, I love him too."  
  
    "And Bitty sent pie. He said he hopes it helps you feel better."  
  
    "Aw, I noticed the tupperware. What kind of pie?"  
  
    "Apple."  
  
    "Shit, apple pie is like, the original comfort food."  
  
    "You want some?" Derek offers.  
  
    "Yeah, but not yet. Right now I just wanna stay right here with you."  
  
    "Okay, baby, whatever you want," Derek says. He pulls Will in closer and softly plays with his hair. He can feel the shaking pick up and hear the occasional sniffles when Will starts crying. Derek kisses the top of Will's head and keeps rubbing his back soothingly, occasionally reminding him in a whisper that it'll be okay.  
  
    "I can't remember the last thing I said to her, really," Will says softly, voice a little raw with tears. "It was over winter break, the last time I saw her, and all I remember is this one night when I was missing you and you were asleep, and I was craving one of Bitty's pies, because I missed him too. I was just kinda upset and missing this place, and you guys, and I sat in the living room with Lainy in my lap.

    "She was just so content to sit with me, and I kind of knew she wouldn't be around much longer. I was already upset, so I just sat there petting her and telling her how much I loved her, and I even took selfies with her. It was like, sad, but a really good night, you know? And I'm sure I said goodbye to her before I left, because I always did, but that night is the last clear memory I really have. I think it's a good one."  
  
    "I'm glad you have a good last memory. I'm sure she knows exactly how much you love her, Will."  
  
    "God, you always know what to say to me when it really matters," Will says. He presses a soft kiss to Derek's chest. "I love you so much."  
  
    "I love _you_  so much," Derek responds. "You know I'm always gonna do my best when you need me."  
  
    "I know."  
  
    Derek knows it'll take a bit for Will to be okay, and it'll be even longer before the wound really fades, but he'll be there the whole time, no matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, this wasn't terribly uplifting, but that's life, right? Comments are always appreciated, but would be especially so currently, as they always boost my mood.


End file.
